


Admission In The Limelight

by Jashasedai



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashasedai/pseuds/Jashasedai
Summary: When two drivers come out as a couple, it inspires a lot of conversations.





	Admission In The Limelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/gifts).



“Did you hear about Jean-Eric and Andre?”

Sebastian held the phone to his ear and put another stack of dishes in the warm, soapy water. “Yes. Everyone has heard. Dan called me first thing this morning.”

“Have you seen the pictures? Of the party?”

Of the kiss.

“Yes, Dan texted them to me. And three links to some fanfiction he wrote that he claims predicted it.”

There was silence on the other side of the phone for awhile.

“The...he…” There was another long pause. “Would you send me the links?”

“You’ve read them, it’s the one with the song title, and the one called something like Admission In The Limelight.” Sebastian scrubbed his plates.

“The one where someone threw a brick?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I guess. It sounds a lot more like the one Max wrote where Daniil and Carlos came out, but, you know, with JEV and Andre.”

Sebastian grunted non-commitly. He only wrote Valewis fanfiction. With really inaccurate, soppy Valtteri.

Not that anyone knew the F1 drivers were writing F1 fanfiction. Except the other drivers.

And not all of them. Romain refused and then wrote a whole series of stories about himself and his wife, and Valtteri had written one- the crackiest nonsense piece with every trope in the book.

Kimi claimed to have written one, but refused to tell anyone which one it was.

Sebastian had a feeling it was that James Hunt/Mika Hakkinen fic with the incredibly detailed descriptions and 15 untagged kinks.

“But I was thinking, no one has really said anything bad. They sort of said, well of course we all knew.”

Sebastian stopped washing dishes. His hands dripped water into the suds, leaving rings of clear water. “What are you saying?”

“If no one has said anything about them, maybe…”

Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to say, I’ve been in love with you since I was 20 years old. Nothing they could say could end that.

But it had always been Jenson’s call. Jenson who wanted to live his life in the public eye. But his career was different, now. No one in Super GT would care.

He had been saying no because of Sebastian.

Formula 1 would not have been welcoming to their relationship.

“Maybe now we could say something. Maybe...they did that nap buddies thing, first. Maybe we could say we used to...I don’t know. Then no one would think anything of it when we…” Jenson’s voice actually broke, “We should be having this conversation in person, just, FUCK, I love you, Sebastian. I want everyone to KNOW you are the one hat makes my heart fly. You are my starry sky, and the rush in my soul. You make me more excited than the fastest corner, and I would rather hear you say I love you than my name announced from the top step. Fuck it’s YOU. I want what Jev and Andre have.” He broke off with a shakey breath.

The plates sat forgotten as the water cooled.

“Jenson,” Sebastian whispered after awhile.

“It’s you, Seb. Just you.”

Sebastian’s hand clenched on the edge of the counter.

Finally he said, “Do you want to tell the press or do you just want...to let it slip?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know. I want to walk into the heart of London and kiss you. I want to walk into the paddock hand in hand. I want one of those cutsey Instagram pictures with two pairs of shoes on a doorstep. Whatever you want to do, how do you want to tell the world that we’re together?”

Sebastian giggled.

“Let me take care of that. Call Mark. Have him come to the press conference for testing. Tell him to ask what my plans are for the future. I’ll tell him exactly what OUR plans our. That I’ve been inspired by Jev and Andre, and I plan to marry you as soon as it can be arranged.”

It was Jenson’s turn to get fluttery.

“Mark?” He asked.

“He always did try to play matchmaker.”

“It worked.”

“Of course it did.”

Jenson started to chuckle. “Is this your way of telling him it’s time he gave up the lie and proposed?”

“Kimi deserves Mark to acknowledge him. You know it isn’t KIMI who is scared to tell everyone what is going on.”

“You’re not planning a double ceremony, are you? I suspect Kimi would be an utter bridezilla.”

Sebastian howled with laughter. He did his famous Kimi impression, “I don’t care what you do, just leave me alone!”

Jenson joined in. Sebastian could hear him slapping his knee.

When the laughter died, Sebastian knew he ought to reward Jenson’s faith in him. “I’m glad you called, Jense. I have wanted this for so long. I’ve been in love with you since I was twenty, and all I’ve wanted is to be with you.”

“All I want is to be with you.”

“We owe Jev and Andre, you know.”

Jenson took this more seriously than Sebastian had expected. “I think a lot of guys are going to be celebrating their bravery. I think you and I and maybe Kimi and Mark are going to be...the tip of the iceberg.”


End file.
